CHANGE
by yaazure
Summary: Sasori pikir hanya orang tuanya saja yang bisa mengubahnya. Kedatangan Deidara ternyata bisa mengubah pemikirannya.


_CHANGE_

* * *

 **Author: yaazure**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Saso(Fem)Dei  
**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:OOC AU, genderswitch, gaje, typo, dll**

* * *

 **SASORI'S POV**

Disinilah aku sekarang, berdiri di sebuah balkon rumah mewah peninggalan orang aku tingal dengan nenekku, Nenek Chiyo. Orangtuaku meningal dalam kecelakaan mobil 3 tahun lalu. Dan sejak saat itu aku menjadi orang yang pendiam dan tak memperhatikan keadaan. Nenek Chiyo sedih dengan keadaan ku dan mencoba mengubahku, tapi tak bisa dan temanku pun tak bisa mengubahku, bahkan Komushi, sahabat baikku yang sering menceritakan keadaanku kepada Nenek Chiyo pun tak bisa mengubahku. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengubahku, hanya orangtuaku, aku yakin itu.

Akasuna No Sasori, begitulah namaku yang diberikan oleh orangtuaku. Memang aneh, tapi aku suka karena mereka segalanya bagiku.

Tak ada yang bisa mengubahku untuk menjadi orang yang sebenarnya, bukannya aku ini tak normal hanya aku sangaaat minim berbicara.

Aku bersekolah di KONOHAGAKUEN, sekolah terfavorit sepanjang Konoha. Nenek Chiyo yang memasukkanku di sekolah ini. Dia memasukanku ke sekolah yang favorit, karena takut kalau-kalau aku kekurangan ilmu untuk mengelola bisnis orangtuaku yang kini diolahnya dan kemudian akan diserahkan padaku nanti. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka ini, Nenek Chiyo selalu memerintahku ini itu seenaknya tanpa mempertanyakan terlebih dahulu tentang pendapatku. Dia tidak pernah mau berbagi pendapat denganku . Ia juga sempat membohongiku saat orangtuaku meninggal, ia terus -menerus membohongiku dengan bilang kalo mereka bekerja di luar negri. Untung saja orangtuaku mewariskan kepintaran otak mereka padaku, jadi aku tidak mungkin percaya terus-menerus.

 _KUGUTSU_

 _SENI aku suka itu,kecantikan abadi yang takkan pudar._

Hanyak itu tujuanku sekarang, mengisi banyak waktu dengan membuat kugutsu.

Aku tidak berbicara dengan Nenek Chiyo. Tentang kematian orangtuaku alasan itu aku tidak mencakapinya lagi. Aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk mengurusi kugutsu . Nenek Chiyo sering memarahiku tapi aku tak peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakannya. Tak ada yang menarik perhatiaku selain kugutsu, termasuk gadis cantik. Aku sangat benci dengan gadis manja bin genit dan banyak menghabiskan uang dengan sia-sia. Banyak yang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, Sakura, Ino, Konan, dan entah siapa mempertanyakan hal yang sama kepadaku. Pertanyaan mereka sama semua saat aku menolaknnya, yaitu _"Kenapa kau menolakku?"_ dan jawabanku adalah "Aku tidak menyukaimu" . Bukannya aku tak tertarik dengan wanita, maksudku, heyy aku ini bukan jeruk makan jeruk atau yaoi/BL, itu menjijikan.

"Sasori!" Aku sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar namaku dipanggil. Ah, Nenek Chiyo rupanya, ia datang bersama seorang perempuan berambut blonde.

Aku tak menjawab, aku mendengus tak perduli dan meninggalkan balkon menuju kamarku. Mungkin kugutsu adalah jawaban yang tepat untukku dan segera aku mengambil salah satu kugutsuku.

"Sasori! Ayo kebawah, lihat siapa yang datang" teriak Nenek Chiyo. Dasar Nenek Chiyo, belum saja aku menyentuh kugutsuku yang jaraknya 0,5 cm dari tanganku sekarang, ia sudah menggangguku saja. Siapa sih yang datang? Pasti orang yang tidak penting. Tidak mungkin kan orangtuaku datang kembali? Ayolah, Edo Tensei itukan jurus terlarang.

Aku menuruni anak tangga satu demi satu dengan lambat tapi pasti. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, hanya Nenek Chiyo dan.. Siapa dia? Wanita yang berkulit putih, berambut pirang panjang, dan sepertinya dia seumuran denganku. Siapa lagi ini? Apa ini hasil percobaan Nenek Chiyo seperti Gaara yang ia bawa waktu itu? Heh, aku kasihan dengan anak itu.

"Sasori, perkenalkan, dia Deidara Namikaze, anak dari Minato Namikaze" ucap Nenek Chiyo eh, sejak kapan Nenek Chiyo berteman dengan Namikaze itu?

"Dia akan menginap 2 minggu di sini. Orangtuanya pergi ke luar kota dan adiknya tinggal di asrama di sekolahnya" jelas Nenek Chiyo.

Oh, jadi ini kakaknya Naruto berisik itu, semoga kakaknya tidak seperti adiknya.

"Hai aku Deidara, salam kenal, un"ujar anak itu sambil menaikan tangannya tanda ingin menjabat tangan.

"Sasori" ucapku sesingkat mungkin dan kujabat tangannya, lembut, tangannya lembut.

"Oh ya Sasori, Nenek akan pergi sebentar, masih ada keperluan. Kau yang akan menunjukkan kamar Deidara dan sampai jumpa"ucap Nenek Chiyo seraya pergi. Nah, inilah yang kubilang aku benci dia, memerintah seenaknya dan tak perduli aku setuju atau tidak. Aku beranjak pergi setelah Nenek Chiyo sudah berangkat dengan mobil mewahnya.

"Hey , kau akan menunjukkan kamarku kan, un?" tanya gadis itu. Un? Haha, lucu sekali rasanya saat dia mengucapkan _un_ -nya itu

"Cari saja sendiri!" jawabku ketus

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan Nenek Chiyo jika aku memberitahukannya ya, un?" balas gadis itu sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya dan mengambil ponselnya.

 _'Dasar licik 'batinku._

"Baiklah, akan kuantar" jawabku datar, bukannya aku takut dengan Nenek Chiyo, hanya saja telingaku sudah tak tahan mendengar suaranya yang melengking itu.

"Baiklah, un"ucap nya.

Aku segera menunjukkan kamar kosong yang memang disiapkan khusus untuk tamu. "Ini kamarmu" ucapku lalu aku beranjak pergi

"Hey, un, kau tidak ingin menunjukkan bagian yang lain, un? Seperti dapur, un? Atau yang lain, un?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya manis. Hey, apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak Tidak, kenapa aku ini?

"Tidak" jawabku singkat, dia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat dahulu. Kau tidak merasa bersalah membuat oranglain kerepotan?" tanyaku TAJAM. Dia malah... Tersenyum ? Aku pikir ia akan menangis atau ia akan tersinggung, ini ia malah tersenyum, aneh.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, un. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri, aku sekarang sedang ingin membuat karya seniku, un" jawabnya.

Baguslah kalau siapa yang peduli kau akan berbuat sesuatu. Tunggu dulu,,,,

"Seni katamu?" tanya ku meyakinkan _(author:Hadehh, mulai lagi -,-)_

"Iya, seni , un" jawabnya

"Apa kau juga membuat kugutsu?" tanyaku senang, karena tahu kalau ada orang yang sama denganku

"Kugutsu, un? Tidak, un" jawabnya singkat. "Aku membuat karya seni yang luar biasa dari tanah liatku, lalu aku meledakkannya, hebat bukan, un?" jelasnya

"Apa? Meledak katamu? Seni itu bukan sesuatu yang meledak. Seni itu adalah keindahan abadi" ucapku

"Apa maksudmu? Seni adalah LEDAKAN! LEDAKAN! " ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kata LEDAKAN

"Cih"

Setelah itu aku pergi ke kamarku menenangkan diri dengan kugutsuku.

 **07.00 PM**

KRURKK~

Eh, sepertinya perutku sudah mulai demostrasi karena kelaparan. Aku menuju ke dapur, biasanya Nenek Chiyo sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat Deidara di sana.

"Nenek Chiyo belum pulang, aku yang memasak dan menyiapkan makan malam ,un!" ajaknya, aku tak menyangka dia bisa memasak, ternyata dia wanita yang mandiri. Aku juga tidak menyangka dia tahu letak dapur dan letak semua perabotannya. Berapa lama waktunya untuk mencari perabotan dan bahan -bahannya untuk memasak?, padahal dia tidak tau letak rinci rumah yang sangat luas ini.

"Ini tidak beracun bukan?" tanyaku curiga

"Enak saja kau bilang seperti itu, un" protesnya.

Setelah makan aku beranjak kembali ke kamarku

"Hey, seharian kau habiskan di kamarmu, yang kau lakukan, un? Apa kau tidak bosan, un?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja aku membuat karya seniku yang abadi"jawabku

"Seni itu hilang dalam sekejap, un!" tukasnya

"Ah, sudahlah, aku pergi " ujarku.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku menonton, un? Aku bosan, un" tanyanya

"Menontonlah sendiri" jawabku singkat

"Aku ingin menonton film horor, takut nonton sendirian, un" jelasnya memohon

"Tidak ,aku tidak peduli kau takut atau takut, kalau takut tak perlu nonton" jawabku

"Aku sangat ingin menontonnya " mohonnya sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Hmm.. Baiklah" ucapku menyerah.

"KYYAAAA!" teriaknya. Dasar, baru saja 10 menit filmnya mulai sudah berteriak. Padahal menurutku filmnya membosankan dan tidak menarik

"Berhentilah berteriak ,film itu tidak

menakutkan , hanya suara backsoundnya yang membuatmu takut" ujarku mulai memperhatikan filmnya.

Seorang wanita yang kejatuhan darah dari ia melihat ke atas perlahan dan...

"KKYYYAAAAAA, UN!" teriaknya, bahkan sampai berteriak ia juga mengucapkan _un-nya_ itu.

Wanita itu melihat ke atas perlahan dan.. Nampaklah vampire mengerikan berlumuran darah dengan muka tertusuk-tusuk jarum dan sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Itu lumayan mengerikan, pantas saja, Deidara teriak sampai seperti itu.

Dilanjut lagi ke film, zombie itu mengambil pisau dan menusuk wanita itu...

"KYYAAA! DANNA, UN! AKU TAKUT" teriak Dei lagi.

Danna? aku tidak terkejut dengan teriakkannya dan panggilan barunya. Aku hanya terkejut saat kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhku.

"Danna, un, itu mengerikan, aku tak tahan, aku pikir tak akan seseram ini,un" ucapnya, Apa ia sadar kalau kini ia sedang memelukku?

"D-Deidara... Lepaskan" ucapku, baru kali ini aku berkata dengan terbata-bata.

Mendengar perkataanku, lalu perlahan melepaskanku.

"un? Maaf danna, un, aku tidak sengaja, un" ucapnya sambil blushing. Huh, ternyata ia tak menyadarinya. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya, aku sedikit kecewa karenanya ? Eh, kenapa aku harus kecewa? Aku sedikit bingung karena kejadian tadi jadi aku menonton saja sampai habis.

"Dei, filmnya sudah habis, pergilah tidur" ucapku, tapi aku tak mendapat balasan darinya. Aku melihat kearahnya, ternyata ia sudah tertidur.

Damai rasanya melihatnya tertidur? EH?! Huh, sepertinya aku mulai pusing karena kejadian tadi, entah kenapa, padahal hanya pelukan biasa.

Sampai sekarang Nenek Chiyo belum pulang, mungkin ia tidur di kamar di kantornya yang sudah disiapkannya jikalau ia kelelahan.

"Hey, satu hari Deidara berada di sini tetapi kau sudah mendekatinya begitu" ucap Nenek Chiyo dengan nada tinggi, bukan nada doremi.

Aku terbangun karena suara melengkingnya itu, aku terkejut karena Deidara tertidur di dadaku.

"Dei, bangunlah" ujarku pelan sambil menggoyangkan badannya

"Onn.. E-eh? Sudah pagi ya, un? Nenek Chiyo, un? Kau sudah pulang, un?" tanya Dei sambil mengucek matanya dan beranjak duduk.

"E-eh? Ken-Kenapa aku bisa tidur diatas danna, un?" tanyanya kaget tak percaya sambil blushing

"Pergilah mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan" perintah Nenek Chiyo kepada Dei

"Ba-Baiklah" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala sambil menutupi mukanya yang merah, ah, mungkin dia malu.

Hari ini aku membantu Deidara memasak

"Dei.." panggilku

"A-Apa danna, un?" tanya deidara

"Apakah nyaman? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku

"U-Un? Rasa apa, un?" tanyanya lagi

"Bagaimana rasanya tidur di dada bidangku?" tanyaku menggodanya.

Deidara blushing.

"A-Aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, un?" tanya Dei padaku.

"Ayolah, kau pasti merasa hangat bukan memeluk tubuh gagahku?" tanyaku menggoda.

"E-Ehm.. A-Ak-Aku.." jawab deidara terbata-bata, mukanya sekarang sewarna dengan rambutku sekarang.

"Hahaha! Kau terlihat lucu seperti itu" ujarku senang.

"D-Danna me-mengerjaiku, un? Huh, aku pergi, un" ucap Deidara beranjak pergi.

"Jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda" ujarku terkekeh menarik lengannya dan akhirnya ia berbalik dan menimpaku.

"D-Danna.." ucapnya terbata-bata, mukanya memerah lagi.

"Haha, mukamu memerah lagi" tawaku

"K-Kau masih bisa tertawa , tidak tahu jarak wajahmu itu terlalu dekat, tau, un!" bentaknya.

"Jadi?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"U-Un? It-Itu tidak wajar, un" jawabnya Deidara berusaha memegang lengannya dan aku membantunya bangkit berdiri.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat jika kita menikmatinya. Itulah yang terjadi padaku . Tak terasa sudah 13 hari Deidara menginap. Dia akan kembali ke Iwa. Aku tidak bisa berpisah, **aku sudah mencintainya** , ya, mata azure-nya yang terang bagai biru langit, aku sangat suka melihatnya. Dan aku akan gila jika tak melihatnya.

"Dei.. kau sedang apa?"

"Un? Ooh, sedang membereskan barangku, un" jawab Deidara.

 **UN,bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?aku sangat suka saat deidara mengucapkannya.**

Aku memeluknya erat, seakan tak mau berpisah.

"Dei, aku akan begitu merindukanmu Dei" ucapku.

Deidara membalikkan badannya dan kembali memelukku

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu danna, un" ucap Dei.

Aku tak sadar kalau aku menjatuhkan air mataku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh begitu hangat dan begitu lama seakan seperti nya bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sudahlah danna, jangan menangis, pasti akan bertemu lagi kok, Nenek Chiyo itu adalah rekan kerja ayah ,kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi, un" jelas Dei

"Apa aku tahan tak bertemu denganmu sehari saja?" tanyaku

"Haha, un, Danna lebay, un" ucapnya sambil tertawa

"Terimakasih Nenek Chiyo telah menjaga anakku" ucap Paman Minato.

"Maaf jika dia sudah melakukan hak yang tidak-tidak" ucap Bibi Kushina.

"Haha! Pasti Deidara-nii sangat berisik kan, tebayo?" tanya si Naruto berisik.

TUKK!

Deidara menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Diamlah Naruto, un" protes Dei

"ITAII! " ucap Naruto kesakitan.

"Dia tidak berisik, bahkan ia telah banyak membantuku" jawab Nenek Chiyo. "Tenanglah Sasori, kita masih bisa menemui Deidara kok" ucap Nenek Chiyo padaku.

Mungkin Nenek Chiyo bilang begitu karena aku daritadi tertunduk sedih.

"Tenang saja Danna, kita masih akan berjumpa, un" ujar Deidara menenangkanku.

"Dasar, baru 2 minggu sudah panggil-panggil Danna, -tebayo" protes Naruto.

"Diamlah kau, un" marah Dei.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi Jaa-nee".

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan, 10 tahun aku tak berjumpa dengan Dei. Aku sampai depresi dan bahkan hampir gila jika saja Nenek Chiyo tidak terus berjanji kepadaku.

Apaan Nenek Chiyo? Dia berkata bahwa kami akan bertemu. Dasar!

Kini aku yang mengelola perusahaan Akasuna Corps, jadi aku sangat sibuk dan kini tak bisa mengunjungi Deidara atau berkunjung ke Namikaze Mansion.

"Tuan Sasori yang mau menemui Anda" ucap Konan, asisten pribadiku.

"Bilang padanya kalau aku sedang sibuk" ucapku datar. Sekarang aku sudah terlalu lelah.

"Baiklah" ucapnya lalu keluar

KRRIEET~~

Pintunya terbuka. Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang dan tidak bisa menerima tamu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU SIBUK!" marahku.

Bukannya malah pergi, orang itu malah makin memasuki ruanganku. Sepertinya dia adalah seorang wanita. Wajahnya tertutup oleh topi yang ia pakai.

"Apa kau benar-benar sibuk, un? Aku dengar yang mengelola Akasuna Corp sekarang adalah Akasuna Sasori, Sasori No Danna, un" ucap nya.

 _Suara itu..._

"Dei, apa itu kau?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Dia membuka topi yang menutup wajahnya. Tampaklah wajah cantik nan lembut, wajah yang aku kenal, wajah yang rindukan. Aku sangat rindu memandang mata azure yang indah dan cerah itu.

"Tentu saj-" kata-katanya terhenti olehku yang sekarang memeluknya dengan erat. Rindu yang tak terbendung kini dapat tersampaikan.

"Dei, aku sangat merindukanmu" ujarku sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Danna tenang saja, aku masih disini bersamamu kok, un"ujarnya.

"Oh ya, jadi siapa sekarang yang mengurus perusahaan Namikaze?" tanyaku seraya melepas pelukanku.

Dengan melihat Deidara aku teringat akan Paman Minato, mungkin ia sudah mengajari anaknya untuk mengurusi bisnisnya.

"E-Ehm, aku, tetapi sebenarnya sebagian besar saham dipegang Naruto, un" jawab Dei.

"Oh kalau begitu anak kita mempunyai masa depan yang semakin menyakinkan" ucapku. Ucapanku barusan membuat wajah Deidara berubah menjadi sangat merah seperti kepiting.

"U-Un? A-An-Anak.. kit-kita, un?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Apa kau tak mau hidup bersamaku? " tanyaku

"Eh-Ehm.. Da-Danna, un, i-ni terlalu cepat jika kita membicarakannya sekarang, un" jawab Deidara gugup, wajahnya masih memerah sampai sekarang.

"Baiklah" ucapku, aku memberinya kecupan hangat di bibir. Sampai ia kehabisan oksigen, lalu aku melepaskan kecupanku.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin anak berapa?" tanya ku menggodanya.

"DANNA! SUDAH KUBILANG TERLAU CEPAT, UN!" marahnya padaku.

"hahaha, iya bercanda lucu jika kau seperti itu"

Begitulah akhir kisahku berakhir. Aku salah, salah telah berpikir takkan ada yang bisa mengubahku selain orangtuaku, ternyata malah Deidaralah yang bisa mengubahku. Sehingga sekarang, aku mulai menjadi orang yang ramah.

"Aishiteru, Deidara"

* * *

OWARI''

 _Akhirnya siap juga fic gaje ini! Maaf kalo gaje, saya author baru, hanya menyalurkan hobi saya disini._

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 _Akhir kata, "Aishiteru"_ *PLAKK *DUAKKH *BRAAKKK *digebukin

 _Hehe, salah, akhir kata, "ARIGATOU"_

,yaazure


End file.
